Qiannian
by Lucero de la Noche
Summary: Cuando Annie comienza a creer que todo en lo que ha creído durante tantos años es mentira, entra en el mundo de Qiannian, donde Junto con el semi-vampiro Sam, descubre que tiene que realizar una importante misión para salvar ambos mundos
1. Introducción

Dicen las leyendas que hace mucho tiempo, existía una tierra llena de magia.

Toda la magia, tanto la blanca como la negra, se encontraban reunidas en esa región, escondida para los mortales quienes no eran dignos de ella, en el corazón de un gigantesco y espeso bosque, el bosque se los secretos, se encontraba la entrada a este lugar; y aun si alguno de ellos llegase algún día a las puertas de esta ciudad, no podrían entrar en ella, puesto que solo las personas que creyeran de corazón en la existencia de esta ciudad y de las maravillas que allí se encuentran, con un espíritu puro, podrían entrar en la cuidad.

En esta tierra mágica estaba concentradas odas las artes mágicas, sobrenaturales e inexplicables del mundo de los mortales, y ambos mundos coexistían juntos, pero los habitantes de la tierra de mortales ignoraban por completo la existencia de una realidad diferente a la que veían día a día y solo conocían del otro "lado" por historias tan antiguas como la humanidad misma, a pesar de que la magia de un lado pasaba al otro, pero de manera muy sutil, de manera que nadie se daba cuenta, o más bien, no querían creer en algo que cambiara la concepción que tenían del mundo.

Solamente los abuelos contaban a sus nietos historias sobre aquel lugar, y se decía que mortales que tuviesen un corazón puro y creyesen en la magia eran llamados por ese extraño lugar cada determinado tiempo, siempre que el mundo mágico, Qiannian, estuviera en peligro, porque solo con la ayuda de un mortal, sería posible restaurar la armonía de este lugar, y si no se lograba, ambos mundos morirían, por eso era necesario que una criatura mágica, y una mortal, trabajaran juntos, para poder salvar a ambos mundos.

Pero todos los niños que oían la historia, la olvidaban y dejaban de creer en la magia; por suerte Qiannian no había sufrido ninguna crisis en varias décadas pues si no, habría sido el fin de ambos mundos.

A pesar de que la gente del reino mágico conocía la existencia de los mortales y su historia, con el tiempo habían decidido alejarse de manera intencionada de ellos, pues aunque los humanos no podían entrar en su tierra, ellos si podían entrar a el mundo de los humanos, pero al ver que intentaban usar las artes propias de seres mágicos para perjudicarse entre ellos, y que vivían dominados por sentimientos negativos, eligieron no seguir yendo a ese mundo que a ellos se les antojaba extraño, hostil y cruel, y con el paso del tiempo, y el aumento de las atrocidades cometidas por los hombres, comenzaron a cultivar rencor y odio por esa gente, esa _especie_ tan diferente a ellos, que mataba lentamente todo a su alrededor, y creyeron que ya no quedaba nadie digno de entrar a su reino, pero como el peligro en Qiannian era cada vez menos frecuente, optaron por no tomarle importancia a este hecho, pues dieron por seguro que con el paso del tiempo, ya no aparecerían nuevos peligros, y que no tendrían que volver a admitir a un humano común y corriente en sus tierras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, esta es una idea que me surgió hace poco. Es mi primera historia y quisiera saber que opinan, si les gusta, si quieren que la continúe, consejos, preguntas, etc.


	2. Problemas

.

.

.

.

Problemas

Annie era una pequeña niña de 5 años que vivía en el pequeño pueblo de White Pearl conocido por ser frontera de uno de los bosques más grandes del mundo, del cual se decía que estaba lleno de magia, y que quien osara meterse a lo profundo de él, jamás regresaría.

Su abuelo, Abraham, un hombre bonachón, que contaba con muchas energías a pesar de su edad, solía contarle a Annie historias de un mundo fantástico, cuya entrada estaba en el corazón del bosque, y en el cual se encontraban reunidos todos los secretos de las culturas más importantes del mundo.

Eso significaba que, como la mayoría de culturas tenían creencias sobrenaturales, estas existían en ese mundo. Pero como Annie se daría cuenta años más tarde, los "humanos" no tenían razón en la forma de describir la actitud y características de ese mundo, que no le hacían justicia en absoluto.

Como cualquier niño de 5 años, Annie era advertida de no entrar en el bosque.

Nunca.

Incluso si era acompañada por un adulto no debía acercarse a ese lugar. Eso era lo que le decían sus padres, pero ella no entendía el porqué de esto.

La única persona que se dignaba a escucharla, aparte de su abuelo obviamente, el un joven 10 años mayor que ella. Luke.

Luke era el vecino de Annie y ella muchas veces era dejada a su cuidado debido a que los padres de la pequeña trabajaban mucho para mantenerse en buena posición, y el muchacho sencillamente la adoraba por esa ingenuidad infantil.

Luke era el que se encargaba, con una paciencia infinita, de hacer ver a Annie el porqué de las cosas, ya que a ella le decían que no molestara mucho a su abuelo (claro que para él no era molestia, solo que tener una hiperactiva nena de 5 años a tu cuidado y en la edad del ¿_por qué?_ Era demasiado para el viejo, cosa que los padres de la pequeña notaron, aunque Abraham dijese lo contrario, pues era su nieta preferida)

Luke se sentaba a aclararle a la niña sus dudas. Ese día en particular, Annie estaba furiosa porque de nuevo la habían obligado a alejarse del bosque.

Ella quería entrar para poder ver las maravillas que le contaba su abuelo en sus historias, aun si su Abuelito le decía que nadie podía entrar, ella estaba segura que a ella si la dejarían entrar y ver todas aquellas maravillas.

Por eso estaba tan enojada cuando su madre la dejo en casa de Luke.

_¡lo arruinaron otra vez! -_ Fue a quejarse a brazos de su predilecto. – _no me dejan entrar!, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Hime, estas muy enojada, será mejor que te tranquilices antes de que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte_

_Pero es que no lo entiendo! ¿Dime Luke, porqué me hacen esto? – _el rostro de la pequeña estaba rojo de la furia que sentía en ese momento –_ ¿solo porque soy pequeña? , no entiendo porqué!_

_Hime, creo que no te has puesto a pensar en las razones que tienen tus padres para decirte que no entres al bosque. Dime: ¿no crees que ellos lo hacen porque creen que es lo mejor para ti?_

_No entiendo cómo es eso_

_Mmm… bueno, míralo de esta manera: tú eres su única hija, y como tal ellos te adoran y tienen muchísimo miedo de pensar que siquiera algo pueda sucederte. Ellos se sentirían muy mal, y por eso es que ellos no quieren que te acerques al bosque._

_¡pero no me va a pasar nada!_

_Eso es algo que no puedes garantizarles, hime, y por eso ellos prefieren prevenir._

En ese momento arrugo su nariz, ya que no podía seguir peleando porque se dio cuenta que Luke tenía la razón. Como siempre.

_Y aun si ese lugar existiera en ese bosque, y te dejara entrar, tendrías que atravesar el bosque; y en todos los bosques hay criaturas muy peligrosas – _siguió razonando Luke.

_Ya, ya entendí._

A Luke era a la única persona, aparte de su abuelo, a la que Annie podía decirle todo acerca de las historias que este le contaba, pues sus padres le decían que eso no era real y que su abuelo se lo contaba solo por ser parte del folklore del pueblo.

Aun cuando eran muy pocos los ancianos que recordaban esas historias.

-0o0o0o0-

De todos los niños de la edad de Annie en la aldea, solo unos pocos tenían abuelos que les contaban la misma historia sobre el mundo encantado en medio del bosque, y juntos jugaban a que a ellos si los dejaban entrar y podían hacer cosas maravillosas. Mientras el resto se reía de ellos por creer en esas historias y los consideraban inmaduros, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Al menos no en un principio.

A medida que fueron creciendo, les fue importando cada vez más y más la opinión de los demás, después de todo, ellos eran minoría; y poco a poco todos fueron dejando de creer.

Todos excepto Annie.

Ella no le veía nada malo a seguir creyendo en la leyenda, pues tenía compañeros que creían en fantasmas, otros que creían en brujas, etc. Y a ella no le parecía que eso significara que ellos no eran maduros.

Annie creció como una niña muy consciente de la realidad a su alrededor, pero en su interior siguió creyendo en las historias, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos pensaban que si creías en esas cosas, eso significaba que eras inmaduro, o bobo por crédulo, y entonces comenzó a aparentar que ya había dejado de creer.

Sus padres se pusieron muy contentos, porque había dejado ya esas niñerías, y sus amigos empezaron a tratarla como antes.

Solo con Luke y con su abuelo podía dejar de aparentar y hablar sobre eso que tanto le gustaba. Luke también creció, y cuando se graduó, decidió estudiar historia de la mitología, pues mitos y leyendas eran algo que fascinaba desde que era pequeño.

Annie seguía yendo a casa de Luke, pero ya no para que la cuidara sino para charlar con el acerca del folklore del pueblo y de otros pueblos.

-0o0o0o0o-

Cuando Annie cumplió 10 años, decidió que era una buena idea que Luke y su abuelo se conocieran, después de todo, según ella, las grandes mentes debían conocerse, y ya que ellos dos eran las personas a las que ella más admiraba, decidió reunirlos.

Para Luke, fue casi como ver un sueño casi cumplido, pues Abraham había escrito el libro favorito de Luke sobre leyendas locales. Ese día cuando Annie llego con su abuelo, le dijo:

_Hola Luke, me gustaría mucho presentarte a mi abuelo, Abraham White. Abuelo, este es Luke. – _Luke vio al hombre alto, fornido, con una larga barba blanca y con lentes redondos sobre la nariz que tanto admiraba, y lo único que atino a decir fue:

_Annie?_ _Este es tu abuelo? –_ sin poder despegar la vista del hombre que tenía delante y se golpeo mentalmente por no haber caído en cuenta antes.

_Mucho gusto. Soy Abraham, el abuelo de Annie. Es un placer por fin conocer al famoso Luke del que tanto habla mi nieta. Debo decirle que estoy muy feliz de que ella tenga un amigo como tú._

_Oh señor White, no es nada, a Annie la quiero como si fuese mi hermana menor._

_Por favor llámame Abraham. Te debo mucho por haberla alentado y cuidado de ella cuando yo no pude. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti en alguna ocasión, no dudes en decírmelo._

_No tiene de que preocuparse. Conocerlo ha sido todo un honor para mí. Debe saber que estudio mitología y me encantó su libro._

_Me alegra que todavía haya gente a la que le gusten ese tipo de cosas y se interese por ellas._

_Si es cierto, cada vez hay menos gente que toma en serio esas cosas…._

Y así comenzaron una conversación acerca de leyendas entre Abraham y Luke, con Annie como una espectadora entre el dialogo entre esos dos hombres, y vio que había hecho algo bueno, y se dispuso a seguir escuchando, con gran interés, esa "discusión" sobre esos temas que le gustaban tanto.

Así Abraham y Luke se hicieron grandes amigos y ambos apoyaban a Annie y le daban consejo cuando lo necesitaba.

-0o0o0o0o0-

La historia comienza 5 años después de este suceso, cuando Annie tenía 15 años, Luke 25, y Abraham 70. Todo se desencadenó por la muerte de la esposa de este último, Liz.

En esa época Annie tenía el cabello Castaño claro, con matices cobres un poco mas debajo de los hombros, liso y se le ondula en las puntas. Ojos mieles oscuros con pestañas largas y rostro ovalado. Media metro sesenta y ocho de altura, pero siempre quiso ser más alta y llegar al metro setenta y cinco, aunque no le molesta su altura. Se le forman hoyuelos cuando ríe y manchas rojas cuando llora. De contextura delgada, ni flacucha ni atlética, con un aire soñador y un tanto despistado a su alrededor. De carácter impulsivo que ha logrado dominar (algo) con el tiempo, y busca la justicia. Torpe. Muy perceptiva acerca de los sentimientos de los demás (herencia de su madre).

Era de mañana cuando la noticia llegó a la familia White. Era un sábado.

Annie había terminado ya de desayunar y sus padres iban a salir a hacer unos pagos y comprar unas cosas cuando sonó el teléfono.

_Buenos días, residencia White, ¿que se le ofrece?_

_Buenos días, hablamos del hospital general. ¿Son ustedes los familiares de Elizabeth y Abraham White?_

_Si, somos nosotros, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave? – _Annie tenia un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

_Si, verá usted es que la Sra. ha tenido un ataque cardiaco- _a Annie casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión

_Y ella…_ _ella esta…?_

_Todavía está viva, pero nos tememos que el ataque ha sido muy fuerte… no le queda mucho tiempo._

En ese momento sonó el timbre y ella, aun en estado de shock, colgó el teléfono y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era Luke, quien lucía como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia. Le dijo con voz ahogada

_¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

Ella, sin estar muy bien consciente de lo que hacía, fue donde sus padres y les dijo que Luke estaba en la puerta.

Lo único que podía pensar era

– _mi nana…_

**Notas Finales**

*****Luke es de ascendencia Japonesa, por eso le dice a Annie _hime_ que quiere decir princesa.

Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto, pero no me di cuenta del tiempo…

Creo que ha quedado todo muy claro, pero aun así dudas, cometarios, consejos, tomatazos :S, déjenme un Review, hare lo posible por complacerlos

*Si les gustaría que en particular alguna criatura mitológica aparezca en la historia, pueden decirme.


	3. El Bosque de los Secretos

_Piensan_

_Hablan_

Narración

.

.

.

.

EL BOSQUE DE LOS SECRETOS

Cuando Elizabeth sufrió el ataque y se la llevaron al hospital, Luke, que de casualidad estaba cerca de ahí, charlando con sus amigos, fue testigo de cómo sacaban a una mujer de la ambulancia y como la entraban en una camilla, seguida de quien supuso, era su esposo, y de un grupo de médicos y paramédicos

- ¿_Pero acaso esos no son…?- _y cuando cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran, salió corriendo para alcanzarles

- ¡_Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Señor Abraham!- _el viejo volteo y en su rostro se veían una preocupación y un miedo inmensos.

- ¿_Que ha ocurrido?_

_- Liz, ella ha sufrido un ataque, creo que ha sido un infarto_

_- ¿Oh no, y su familia ya lo sabe?_

_- No, pero no puedo moverme de aquí, No puedo!- _el hombre estaba sumido en la desesperación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de emergencias, una enfermera los detuvo.

- _lo siento, pero no pueden pasar_

_- yo iré a avisarle a su familia, es mejor que se enteren y que estén aquí_

_- Gracias amigo - _ y en ese momento Luke salió corriendo en dirección a la residencia White.

0o0o0o0o

Cuando Luke llego a donde se dirigía, y Annie le abrió la puerta, estaba demasiado ocupado en avisarles a los adulos de la delicada situación, y no se dio cuenta de la expresión del rostro de la joven

_- ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

El la siguió y vio como les avisaba de su presencia, y cuando Annie se marcho, sudo frio.

Estaban sentados en lo que era el salón de la casa, los dos sentados en unos sillones ubicados frente a una mesita de té, que en esos momentos tenia los platos y tazas de café y algunas partes del periódico, mientras el señor White leía una y la señora White otra, pero en ese momento ambos lo miraban fijamente.

No tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar la pareja frente suyo. Pero se recordó a si mismo lo grave de la situación. No sabía cuál era el pronóstico pues había salido corriendo antes de que ningún médico se presentara, pero sufrir un infarto o algo parecido nunca podía significar nuevas noticias. Además su amigo contaba con él, así que cogiendo todo el valor que pudo, comenzó:

_- Buenos días señores..._

_- Buenos días Luke, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y ¿Por qué parece que acabaras de correr una maratón?_ – fue la madre de Annie, Judy, la que pregunto, mientras el padre, Michael lo miraba con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos castaños – los ojos de Annie. El no se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentiría la joven, y se sintió peor de lo que estaba antes. Por lo que sabía ellas dos se llevaban de maravilla.

_- En realidad vengo del hospital –_ no podía ver a los ojos a las dos personas sentadas frente a él – _verán, eh…, al esposa del señor Abraham, la señora Elizabeth ha sufrido una ataque…, yo de casualidad me encontraba cerca y vine a avisarles por petición de Abraham._

En ese momento entro Annie a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Había estado escuchando la conversación para saber cuándo sería el momento para decirles a sus padres de la llamada del hospital y considero que ese era.

Sus padres la miraron con preocupación

_- Annie, querida – _comenzó su madre

_- Han llamado del hospital._ _ Dijeron que la abuelita había sufrido un ataque al corazón – _hizo un pausa para mirar a su padre y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir sin control – _dijeron que había sido muy fuerte…, que no le queda mucho –_ casi no se le entendió lo ultimo por lo estrangulada que tenia la voz, que se le quebró en la última palabra.

Su padre estaba temblando, y ella notaba como luchaba contra las lágrimas y la desesperación, seguramente intentado ser fuerte para toda su familia. Su madre estaba llorando calladamente y Luke estaba del color del papel, pero fue él quien mantuvo el control de la situación

_- Tienen que ir._- Annie asintió con la cabeza

_- Iré a sacar el carro, los espero afuera –_ dijo su madre al tiempo que sentía que su corazón se oprimía, pero tenía que mantenerse, por su esposo, por su suegro y por su hija.

_- Papa…_ - fue y lo abrazo con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo. Lo sitio temblar y no pudo aguantar el sollozo. Ella nunca había visto llorar a su padre y verlo así era devastador para ella.

_- Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir_.

_- Si_.

Ninguno dijo nada camino al hospital. Todos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. En cuanto llegaron allí, Luke fue preguntando acerca de Elizabeth mientras Judy parqueaba el carro. Luego se dirigieron todos a la habitación. Allí se encontraba en una camilla y con sensores de varias maquinas en su cuerpo la pobre mujer. Sin embargo ella estaba en paz, y sabía que pronto moriría. Lo que más le preocupaba era su familia, y tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirles a cada uno antes de morir, y así se los hizo saber.

Primero se quedo a solas con Luke, luego con Judy, y posteriormente con Michael; entonces le llego el turno a Annie.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque sabía que era posiblemente la última vez que hablara con su nana, pero agradeció mentalmente por ello, pues no mucha gente tenía la fortuna de poder despedirse de sus seres queridos.

En cuanto entro su nana le indico que se acostara al lado suyo, como hacia cuando ella era más chica y quería oír las historias de su juventud.

_- te quiero muchisisisimo. Te voy a extrañar demasiado abuelita…_

_- lo sé y yo a ti también, pero te cuidare siempre mi niña, a ti y a tu abuelo. A él también tienes que cuidarlo._

_- Por supuesto_

_- Bien, ahora tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas jovencita – _ambas sonrieron con una sonrisa triste –_ quiero que te quedes con mi colección de libro que se que tanto adoras. También con una caja de zapatos que hay en la esquina izquierda del closet del cuarto. Contiene mis más preciados recuerdos_

_- Gracias nana – _Annie solo atino a abrazarla con más fuerza. Aun no creía que todo eso estuviera pasando, lo sentía todo como un mal sueño.

_- También tengo que pedirte un favor, y espero que lo hagas, es por tu propio bien._

_- Hare lo posible, dime que es_

_- Sé cómo te emocionan y te apasionan esas historias que tu abuelo te ha contado desde niña, esas sobre el bosque y otro mundo. También se que hasta el día de hoy las crees con el mismo fervor que hace 10 años, pero yo te conozco y sé como dejas que tus sueños afecten tu realidad._

_- Pero mi querida niña, esas historias son solo eso, simples historias, que no son verdad. Lo que te pido es que dejes de creer que todo eso es real, porque si lo sigues haciendo, eso no traerá nada bueno en tu vida. Tienes que aprender a diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo es. Me parece maravilloso que te guste el tema y las historias, pero no considero sano que vivas engañándote. En el mundo existen cosas muy maravillosas e increíbles, pero jamás podrás apreciarlas si sigues así._

Annie se quedo de piedra. Nunca habría imaginado que su nana le pidiese eso, pues era algo que era parte de ella, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era su nana. ¿Y que si lo que creía era todo mentira? Eso no cambiaba su situación.

_- Hare lo que pueda –_ Elizabeth sonrió. Sabía que su nieta no le mentiría solo para dejarla en paz, y sabía que ella realmente intentaría abrir los ojos. En verdad lo esperaba, y que Annie pudiera ser feliz.

_- Bueno, entonces estoy tranquila, adiós mi niña –_ y le dio un beso en la coronilla - _ ahora anda y llama a tu abuelo, tengo mucho que hablar con él._

_- Por supuesto – _y después de darle otro abrazo más fuerte y un beso salió y le indico a su abuelo que lo esperaban dentro

Luego supo que todo había terminado. Los doctores llegaron para registrar la hora y fecha de muerte y vio a su abuelo salir de ahí. Se veía muchísimo más viejo y como si hubiera sobrevivido grandes desgracias, pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía que quizá no hubiera querido sobrevivirlas.

* * *

- …_Así, que Mary y Alison están de pelea, ¿puedes creerlo?- _pero se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía la cabeza en las nubes, así que puso su mano frente a ella y la agitó con fuerza.

_- ¿Hola?_, _tierra llamando a Annie, ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_- ¿Qué? Oh lo siento Jane, no te estaba escuchando-_ Jane solo entrecerró los ojos y la miro.

_- Bueno, eso es obvio._ _Estas muy elevada últimamente amiga, y me refiero más de lo normal –_ Annie solo sonrió con tristeza en su rostro- _me refiero, se que estas triste por lo de tu abuelita y todo eso, pero estas muy rara – "si solo supieras..." _pensó ella. Después de todo, Jane no era su mejor amiga solo porque si. Ella la conocía muy bien, pero en lo que se refería a su excentricismo con las leyendas locales…, bueno eso era otro cuento.

Cuando salieron de la fila y se encaminaron hacia una mesa vacía de la cafetería, Annie volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Jane, quien se daba cuenta de que su amiga tenía en su mente un gran problema. No era típico de ella andar tan en las nubes y encerrarse en si misma de ese modo. Pero no podía saber que eso se debía no solo a la muerte de su abuela, casi hace 2 semanas, sino por lo que esta le había dicho antes de morir.

No solo porque la había hecho considerar, pensar y repensar en sus creencias, sino porque su abuelo había cambiado muchísimo en tan poco tiempo. Estaba muy deprimido, y ella se sentía cada vez más triste porque creía que lo perdería a él también, y que le fallaría a su nana. Por suerte Luke intentaba mantener la mente del viejo despejada y lo iba a visitar muy a menudo, pero tampoco había podido hablar mucho con ella, pero lo comprendía y agradecía por la actitud del joven.

Sin embargo ella también necesitaba desahogarse. Nunca le había gustado llevar diarios, y no podía hablar con sus padres, no porque no la escucharan, sino porque no quería darles más cosas de que preocuparse. Su padre estaba muy triste, y aunque ella sabía que el intentaba aparentar que no le afectaba mucho, ella y su madre sabían que no era así. Annie se parecía mucho a su padre en cuanto a su carácter y por eso lo entendía. Su mamá también estaba muy triste, pero era la que mejor estaba sobrellevando la situación, los animaba a seguir adelante, pero el ambiente en la casa era muy tenso.

- _¡Annie! – _ella dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían sentado y mucho menos si Jane le había dicho algo.

- _ lo siento, amiga. ¿Qué me decías?_

_- te decía, que Adam Wolfe nos está mirando. Bueno, de hecho te está mirando a ti, y tu ni cuenta te has dado._

Annie solo la miró y sonrió

- _somos amigos, a lo mejor me quiere decir algo y e mejor mirar a alguien hasta que se dé cuenta que quieres decirle algo, a ponerse a dar gritos en la cafetería_

Entonces Annie lo miro, y le sonrió, mientras escuchaba lo que Jane le decía

- _di tu lo que quieras, pero si quieres hablar con alguien te paras y vas y le dices lo que quieres, o mejor, le mandas un mensaje de texto. Además no es típico de el quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas, y si tomamos en cuenta que él y Madison rompieron…_

Ante la mención de este hecho, Annie miro a su amiga con una expresión escéptica en su rostro

- ¿_qué? ¿Eso no tiene sentido, si así fuera, no crees que estaría rodeado ya de sus admiradoras?_

_- y admiradores- _agrego Jane y ambas rieron. Adam era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, y además de su sequito femenino, también había muchos chicos que lo seguían y le pedían consejo, no solo para el deporte, pues Adam también era muy simpático y era una persona muy querida por la población estudiantil.

- _además, el me lo habría dicho. Somos amigos después de todo._

_- no, de hecho todavía no lo hacen oficial, al parecer Madison está convencida que él está cometiendo un error y le dio una semana de plazo para que recapacite, pero para el resto del mundo, seguirán igual que siempre, al menos hasta que la semana termine._

_- ¿así que fue él quien termino con ella...? no me lo creo…, oye, y entonces como te enteraste?_

La cara de Jane se torno seria mientras recordaba

- _pues veras, fue ayer (no sé cómo se me olvido contártelo), estaba en el baño del tercer piso, el que queda cerca de los laboratorios. Al parecer habían tenido una discusión en el descanso y la profesora de química de Adam ese día había avisado que no iría, de modo que tenían una hora libre en ese momento, y Madison aprovecho para salir de clase y llamarle._

_Lo que escuche es que al parecer él se había aburrido de estar con ella, como que se sentía estancado y no a gusto con la relación pues ella le decía que tenían que entonces cambiar sus rutinas, y ella le pregunto si era que le gustaba alguien más o que. Luego le dijo que estaba en un error y que le daría una semana de plazo para que reconsiderara._

_- ya veo…_

_- Annie, ¿que sientes por él?, me refiero, ahora que está soltero, ¿que planeas hacer?_

_- no lo sé Jane, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, pero te puedo asegurar que no planeo hacer nada._

Y Jane se dio cuenta de que su amiga hablaba en serio, y no insistió más en el tema porque vio que lo decía por el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba, que volvía a ser ensimismado y triste después de la conversación.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases, y ambas caminaron fuera de la cafetería, pero Jane se detuvo y agarro la mano de Annie, impidiendo que esta siguiera avanzando.

- _soy tu amiga, ¿sabes?-_le dijo con un tono melancólico, muy inusual en ella- _no me gusta verte así. Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y no te pido que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, yo no te voy a juzgar ni nada, solo quiero que mi mejor amiga vuelva._

Annie vio los ojos llenos de preocupación de Jane y no pudo evitar que los suyos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- _es-esto es muy co-complicado para mí- _Jane la abrazó y le dijo que no tenia porqué hacerlo si no quería

- _si quiero, necesito hablar de esto con alguien o voy a estallar_

_- está bien, pero vamos al patio que está detrás del bloque de la primaria, allí nadie nos molestara._

Una vez estuvieron allí, Annie le conto todo. Desde las leyendas hasta la petición que su nana le había hecho antes de morir. Ya no lloraba y sentía que un peso se le quitaba de encima mientras veía como Jane procesaba todo lo que le decía y la miraba de manera inquisitoria con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración.

-_… y yo no sé qué hacer ni que creer, de verdad que no. Comienzo a creer que viví engañada toda mi vida, pero no me gusta sentirme así._

_- pues eso es decisión tuya. Tu sabes que yo soy una persona muy escéptica, asi que yo no creo en eso. Si decides que es mentira, esta bien para mi, y si no, también._

_- creo que aun si fuese todo cierto, sería mejor que lo olvidara y seguir con mi vida, no te parece?, mi familia me necesita y yo preocupándome por bobadas…_

_- no son bobadas. Lo que ustedes necesitan es una inyección de moral. –_Annie miro con curiosidad a Jane. A saber qué idea loca se le habría ocurrido- _mira, que te parece si te vienes a pasar a mi casa una semana? Así les das un poco de tiempo a solas a tus padres –_levanto una ceja sugestivamente- _y además te distraerás, y pasaremos un tiempo de calidad como amigas ¡ah!, y puedes ayudarme a cuidar a Isabelle, está creciendo bastante, tienes que verla._

_- me imagino que si…-_ Isabelle era la hermana pequeña de Jane, que solo tenía 3 años menos que ella.-_ creo que por fin has tenido una buena idea._

_- ¡oye!, ¿estás insultándome?_

_- anda, camina que tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos faltar también a la siguiente clase- _dijo Annie riéndose. Jane, al ver a su amiga feliz siguió diciéndole para que pasara una semana en su casa, tanto que Annie termino aceptando y cuadraron para la semana siguiente, pues no creían que los señores White le negaran el permiso a su hija.

Mientras esa semana pasaba, Annie recogió en una caja los recuerdos de su niñez relacionados con el reino de magia: los dibujos que había hecho, algunas historias sacadas de los periódicos o de su abuelo, algunos recortes de revistas, en fin, todo lo que tuviera relación con eso. Lo único que quería era dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, y para hacerlo más definitivo, decidió dejar la caja en el bosque. Así no la vería nunca otra vez.

El día que salía temprano para la casa de Jane (pues a sus padres les había parecido una idea genial, a los 4), se llevo las cosas que necesitaría para estar en la casa de su amiga, unas de sus cosas favoritas personales y no tan personales y la caja, y con la bolsa al hombro salió rumbo al bosque, después de avisarle a Jane que pararía en el bosque primero, para que no se fuese a preocupar si se demoraba, y después de despedirse de sus padres.

Cuando llego este, se interno buscando un árbol grande y fuerte para poner en sus raíces lo que fue alguna vez el centro de su vida. Cuando lo vio puso la caja en el suelo, y pensó que ya había cumplido con el pedido de su abuela, y en ese momento un extraño cantar llamo su atención. Era un pájaro, de eso no cavia duda, pero no era nada como lo que ella hubiese escuchado antes, de manera que con la mirada busco al cantante, y se sorprendió al ver a un pájaro azul.

Pero no era un pájaro azul común, era un pájaro **totalmente **azul, desde la punta del pico, el copete parado y los ojos hasta las garritas en sus patas.

En ese momento se asusto pues pensó que de pronto se habría internado demasiado, y se dio cuenta de que así era, en efecto

-_esta vez sí que la hice bien, ¿eh?-_ pensó- _bueno, ahora tengo que salir de aquí._

Y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella creía que se hallaba el pueblo, pero parecía que cada vez se perdía más y más, pues el bosque se volvía cada vez más denso, hasta que oyó ruidos, pero no le parecieron causados por algún animal de modo que se acerco a ver si alguien podía ayudarle, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven no mucho mayor que ella parado con expresión de concentración y enojo en su rostro

- ¿_disculpe…?-_ llamó a ver si el muchacho le prestaba atención, pero la mirada que este le lanzo la hizo sentir nerviosa

- _ehh…, es que creo que me he perdido. ¿Será que usted sabe hacia dónde está el pueblo?-_ el chico la miro con cara de molestia –_ perdón, ¿lo he interrumpido?_- sabia que de nada servía preguntar, pero no quería ser grosera

- _si niña, estaba cazando-_ parecía molesto por la interrupción - _pero se ha ido por tu culpa. La cuidad esta en esa dirección, pero en estos momentos estamos cerca de los territorios humanos, de hecho la barrera debe estar cerca de aquí. Ahora déjame, tengo que seguir cazando._

_- ¡eso es de barbaros!- _nunca le había gustado la gente que mataba animales por costumbre, no por necesidad. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que el joven había dicho. –_ un momento, ¿Qué cosas raras dices? Después del bosque no hay nada. Todos lo saben._

_- pues te informo que los humanos existen, ¿acaso tus padres te dijeron que no para no asustarte?_

_- __nada de esto tiene sentido… a menos que…-__ eso no es gracioso – _dijo estaban jugando una broma. Seguramente alguien la habría oído mientras hablaba con Jane.

Sujeto la correa de su bolsa con fuerza y miro al muchacho. Era alto de cabellos y ojos oscuros y piel pálida. –_ todos saben que el bosque es el límite de White Pearl. Si hubiese una ciudad al otro lado, saldría en los mapas._

El chico, que hasta entonces la había mirado con una mezcla de superioridad y autosuficiencia, cambió su expresión por una de análisis

- _ya entiendo. Eres alguna clase de maga o espíritu haciéndose pasar por una humana. Pues te falta cerebro. Los humanos no pueden cruzar la barrera, y todavía falta para llegar a ella. No puedes engañarme. Ahora vete, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_- ¡pues claro que soy humana! Que otra cosa quieres que sea, ¿un mono? ¿O acaso entonces tú que eres?_

El la miro con una expresión de incertidumbre y dijo en voz baja, como para sí mismo

- _eso no puede ser, la barrera esta mas allá, sé que no me equivoco…_

Pero la expresión de Annie le decía que no mentía, pero ella estaba impaciente

_- no me has respondido, aja, entonces, ¿se puede saber que se supone que eres?-_ dijo con algo de ironía

- _un vampiro, por supuesto _- pero él no le estaba prestando atención, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué hacia una humana en Qiannian? Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Tendría que olvidar que estaba de caza, esto era más importante.

A Annie en cambio recordó lo que él había dicho que estaba de caza

- ¿_ibas a matar a algún animalito inocente?-_ pregunto con angustia en su voz

- _eso es de humanos- _respondió el mirándola con una cara que no supo interpretar

- ¿_vas a comerme?-_ pregunto con un hilo de voz, pero él no la estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando algo detrás de ella, así que volteo a ver.

- _el ave del emperador… -_lo escucho decir. Era el mismo pájaro azul de antes, lo sabía por el copete, pues no creía que fuera algo normal ni siquiera en aves azules. Pero había algo raro. El ave la estaba mirando. Como si supiera algo importante.

- ¿_me has seguido, amiguito?-_ le había caído bien el pajarito. Para su sorpresa el ave revoloteo alrededor suyo como diciendo "si" y luego volvió a posarse en la rama.

- _tu vienes conmigo._- dijo de repente el chico y la cogió por la muñeca, para enfatizar lo dicho

- _¿q-que haces?-__ te están secuestrando-_dijo su conciencia, pues el "vampiro" la estaba prácticamente arrastrando-_¡déjame!_

Entonces noto que parecía como si el pájaro lo estuviera guiando.

- _¡exijo que me digas que está pasando ahora mismo!- _él la miro con esa expresión, que había decidido que no le gustaba, pero suspiro y se detuvo.

- _no sé cómo, ni porque estas en Qiannian, pero es ave, es el mensajero exclusivo del emperador. Cualquier ser en Qiannian que lo vea, debe ir inmediatamente a verle. Por alguna razón (nada bueno seguramente), el emperador quiere verte. Pero supongo que no sabes donde es así que __**tengo **__que llevarte. Te guste o no._

_- bueno-_ dijo agarrando su bolsa con más fuerza mientras volvían a caminar, mientras agradecía tenerla consigo, pues al parecer eso iba a demorar un tiempo.-_al menos dime tu nombre. Yo soy Annie._

_- Sam-_dijo secamente. Definitivamente se notaba que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pues a ella tampoco.

De repente algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Las historias de su abuelo. Un humano era llamado por Qiannian. La destrucción de los 2 mundos si fallaban.

- _Ay, no. ¡¿En qué lio me he metido ahora?_

_

* * *

_

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, se que he demorado para hacer este capitulo, pero me faltaba terminar varias ideas inconclusas. ahora SI empieza la historia, Annie ya esta en Qiannian y ya ha conocido a Sam, y como ha dicho, se metió en un buen enredo.

Espero que este capitulo se entienda, pues ocurrio de todo un poco. si tienen alguna duda, siéntanse libres de preguntar, responderé gustosa.

¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? estare en espera de sus opiniones.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía (excepto por la parte de la muerte y la depresión, pero era necesario) .

Saludos!

**_L_ucero de la _N_oche**


End file.
